


I Wanna Lick the Wrapper

by macwritesthings



Series: Glucose Guardian [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Gags, Lollipops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macwritesthings/pseuds/macwritesthings
Summary: Timmy is being really distracting, and Armie figures out how to use that to his advantage. Basically: lollipop mouth porn? Sorry? Not sorry?





	I Wanna Lick the Wrapper

**Author's Note:**

> This technically takes place in the "You Can Always Call Him Glucose Guardian Instead" universe, but reading that before this isn't necessary to understand the little plot that exists here.

Timmy was doing homework, sitting at the kitchen counter and _taptaptapping_ out a rhythm with his pencil, his shoes tapping a counter rhythm on the rungs of the stool he was perched on. Armie didn’t really notice it any longer, had stopped minding it after the first week or so when it was obvious that Timmy couldn’t go more than two minutes without moving _somehow_ unless he was tied down or Armie was working him up, teasing him to the point of incoherency. Tonight clearly was no different, and when Armie glanced over to see what composition his boy was working on this time, he had to blink for a minute, staring.

Because Timmy was doing homework, yes, was tapping out beats and scribbling notes on paper, but his free hand was slowly rolling a round, red lollipop between his lips almost absently, the fucking thing halfway in his mouth, lips pursed around the globe of it, eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated, and he pulled it out of his mouth slowly, a string of saliva momentarily connecting it to his mouth before he shifted to hold the stick between two fingers so he could brace the paper in place with both hands, making a notation before putting the damn thing back in his mouth.

It was fucking obscene, honestly, and Armie had to wonder where he’d found it. Saoirse, probably, he concluded a moment later, abandoning working on dinner and just leaning back against the counter, watching Timmy’s cheeks hollow around the candy as he drew it into his mouth completely, then the pucker of his mouth again as he drew it out, resting it against his lower lip, and then Armie caught the slight quirk of his lips.

“You little shit,” he breathed, and Timmy blinked at his page before glancing up at Armie through his hair, mouth still spread around the rounded candy before he pulled it out, licked his lips, staining them sticky cherry-red.

“I’m sorry, am I doing something wrong?” he asked, tone innocent, but Armie caught the twist of his mouth, the struggle to hide the smile, and he leaned over, bracing his elbows on the counter, and plucked the candy out of Timmy’s hands, rolling the stick between his fingers.

“Not wrong, I suppose.” Armie considered the candy, watched as Timmy smiled, tip of his tongue coming out to touch his upper lip briefly. That movement alone made his decision for him. “Aren’t there rules, baby?” Timmy shuddered a little, and Armie smiled.

“Yes, daddy,” Timmy said, lacing his fingers together on top of his papers, stilling.

“That’s my good boy. And what are those rules, sweetheart?” Timmy swallowed, and watched Armie twirl the candy between his fingers.

“Homework first, because I have to graduate. And if I want something, I have to ask for it.”

“And do you want something, baby?”

Timmy nodded, curls falling in his face. “Yes, daddy. I….I wanted something. In my mouth.”

“You wanted what in your mouth, sweetheart?” He was drawing this out, he knew, since he’d already decided what to do about it, but Timmy knew the rules, and was squirmy about asking for things, even after this much time had passed, and he liked making Timmy _say_ it. And it was worth the pushing when Timmy flushed prettily, eyes locking onto the papers in front of him.

“You, daddy.” Armie hummed and touched one finger to the sticky globe of candy, then pressed it lightly against Timmy’s mouth, pleased when Timmy leaned forwards and opened his mouth, Armie’s finger sliding easily over his tongue before pulling back, tracing wetness over his lower lip.

“There you go, baby.” He smiled at Timmy’s obvious frustration, and chuckled. “You just said “you”, you didn’t specify which part. And since you weren’t specific, I think maybe I get to choose what you have in your mouth, hm?” Timmy nodded, a little frantic, eyes wide and pupils blown and his mouth open slightly, waiting for whatever Armie was going to give him. “Good boy. Wait here.” He pushed off the counter, still holding the lollipop, and moved into their room, grabbing what he wanted before entering the kitchen again, pleased that Timmy was still sitting straight on his stool, and he stood behind him, letting Timmy feel the warmth of him, and when Timmy leaned back slightly so his back pressed against Armie’s front, letting him support him, Armie allowed it.

He reached up, tangling one hand in Timmy’s hair just to feel him shiver, and then lifted his other hand in front of Timmy’s face, letting the ball gag with the pretty, red heart dangle in front of his eyes, and he felt Timmy jerk, felt him shift in the seat, and when Armie moved to put it in his mouth, Timmy opened his mouth and let Armie slide it into place, sat still while he tightened it, checking the strap, and then turned Timmy’s face towards him.

“So pretty,” he crooned, sweeping his thumbs over Timmy’s cheekbones, his boy’s mouth spread wide by the heart, eyes hooded already as he swayed into Armie’s touch. Armie rewarded him with small kisses to the corners of his mouth before pulling back, watching Timmy blink and ground himself, swallowing around the gag, smiling a little when he saw saliva already pooling at the corners of Timmy’s mouth.

“You’re going to keep that in while you finish your homework,” he said, tone matter-of-fact, moving back around to the counter to finish working on dinner. “And if you make any sort of mess, I’m going to get you new paper and make you start again. Understand?” He turned back, heard the muffled moan as a reply from under the gag, Timmy already reaching for his pencil, and Armie put the candy in his own mouth, smiling, as he turned back to dinner.


End file.
